Celestial Plot
by Heartfill-lucy
Summary: The one in which Celestial spirits plot... chaos and madness ensues, and Fairy Tail is noisy as ever...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Celestial World.**

"You lose!"

Loke smirked in triumph. Having beat Virgo over the decisive game of Celestial Poker.

"Alright, big brother! What you want?"

"Our blonde spirit master."

"That's obvious." Virgo replied, rolling her eyes. "But how?"

Loke smiled deviously. Aries sitting next to him inched away. And Virgo narrowed her eyes, part in fascination and part in astonishment as he revealed his plan.

**Two days later… **

Fairy Tail guild was as noisy as ever.

Apparently, Gray had challenged Natsu. In retaliation, Natsu had launched a sidekick, which Gray missed, but it landed firmly on Elfman's face, sending him flying over to Evergreen and Juvia. The girls crushed under his weight, cursed, and threw him over. Elfman collided with Gajeel, accidentally punching Macao.

And then all hell broke loose.

Mirajane ducked under the bar. And Lucy barely got the time to collect her drink from the table, as a second later, Happy came crashing over, landing on Cana's barrel.

"So much for peace and quiet." Cana cursed, raising the barrel, and finishing her drink in one go. Then she too joined in the fight.

Lucy sighed. _'Some things never change.'_

She stood quietly, dodging and ducking various stray attacks, and nearing the door. She was about to leave the guild when a cold water stream engulfed her in. Her clothes drenched. Trapped in the water bubble, she panicked.

"Going somewhere?" Juvia challenged, joining her in the bubble.

How? When? Why? Lucy pondered. A minute ago, Juvia was fending off Bickslow's dolls… and now, here she was, dressed in a cutest blue bikini, looking every inch like a sea goddess in rage.

"Juvia has a score to settle with you. Juvia saw you kissing Gray. "

Not this again. Lucy groaned. The broken record of Juvia's fantasies really needed a fix.

Barely able to air her lungs, Lucy looked downright frustrated. She was also annoyed to have her favorite cream skirt and beige boots soaked to the skin. She was already running low on the rent, and now added to that her laundry bill too.

"Look, there's nothing going on between us..."

"Why? Because your heart belongs to Natsu?"

At that Lucy winced. The shocking truth behind Juvia's words rendering her aghast. She thought Natsu and her _could've_… _would've_… but his heart belonged to his childhood pal, Lisanna. And somewhere along the line, Lucy had accepted it too. Besides, Lisanna had already been through so much.

No her heart didn't belong to Natsu. She and he were simply friends, guild-mates, team-workers, and perhaps best friends. And best friends didn't betray each other's trust.

"Juvia, cut out this madness." Lucy replied, her voice muffled, heavy on emotions, but with underlying steel. "My heart doesn't belong to Natsu."

"Then will you consider my offer."

What? Lucy looked shocked. "Thanks! I'm flattered. But don't you love Gray?"

"Not me," Juvia seethed. "Will you give a chance to the one who always desired you? The one who always wanted you."

"Who?"

"Me." The mist of her sadness lifted at his rich, curling voice. Loke appeared just as her bubble burst.

This time Lucy was grateful to land in his waiting and accepting arms than on the ground.

**Celestial World. 1 day later…**

"Princess, won't you punish me?"

Virgo asked for the tenth time, looking expectant at the whip tugged at Lucy's waist. Lucy had forgiven her insolence for imitating Juvia and fooling her.

" No."

"But Princess, I insist…"

"Sit down, Virgo." Lucy thanked her for cookies, and pulled the sweet Celestial spirit back in the game. "It's your turn." – They were playing poker. "Hurry up and make your move already. I can't stay here for too long."

Aries folded. Aquarius having spotted Scorpio took her chips and disappeared in the middle of the game. No one had the guts to question her. Pisces was off reading, and Gemini was banned from playing because they cheated.

"Full house." – Loke revealed, triumphantly. He betted on three kisses and two dates with dinner and moonlight stroll on the beach.

"Straight Flush." Winning smirk on her face. "I win. You lose." Lucy declared.

Loke pretended to look crestfallen. Inwardly he was enjoying Lucy's high spirit and dazzling smile. Her beautiful smile possessed the power to brighten his darkest days.

"What do you want?"

Lucy smiled deviously. Aries sitting next to her inched away. Virgo looked expectant and thrilled. And Loke just couldn't wait.

Knowing the adventurous nature of his _girlfriend_, he knew it was going to be exceptionally good.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
